Depression
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: Marron is going into a depression and it seems like no one cares...will she turn to suicide?
1. Marrons problem

Chapter 1  
  
Marron walked down the street feeling lonely. Trunks had just dumped her   
about a week ago. She didn't feel like going home so she wandered around the streets  
of west city, she found herself in front of capsule corp. She heard someone  
giggling. She slipped around back keeping her ki low so no one would sense her.  
She hid in the bushes and spied. Trunks was sitting on a park bench with Pan on  
his lap. He held her close and was whispering something in her ear, and she was  
giggling.  
  
" Damn that Pan. " Marron thought. " How could he? How could Trunks leave  
me for her? Trunks never held me like that, the closest he ever got to me was   
holding my hand. He only kissed me on the cheek once, he always seemed so awkward  
around me, but he seems as comfortable as anything with Pan."   
  
Pan turned to Trunks and they both started kissing kissed. Marron turned   
away. She didn't  
  
want to see anymore. She needed someone to talk to. She went up to the front door of   
the capsule corp buliding. Maybe Bura was home. She rang the doorbell.  
  
" Oh who is it? " Bura answered the door sounding cross. " Oh, umm it's  
you Mar, can you come back later? My parents aren't home an I've got Goten over."  
she grinned.  
  
" Yeah, " Marron pasted on a fake grin. " Have fun I'll see ya later then."  
  
" Bye. " Bura quickly went inside.  
  
" Bunch of perves, the whole lot of them. " Marron growled as she started  
down the sidewalk. " Who needs demi saiyans anyway? " she threw a capsule that  
turned into a plane. " Well I'd better get home.   
  
Back on Roshis island she put the plane back in it's capsule, and headed inside.  
  
" Hi honey, supper's in the fridge. " 18 said busily preparing something.  
  
" That's okay I'm not hungry. " Marron said hoping to make her mother worry.  
  
18 looked at her. " Well... It's in the fridge if you change your mind. "  
  
Marron just nodded and went to her room upstairs.  
  
" They don't care. No body cares, Why do I have to be so lonely? " Marron  
curled up on her bed and began sobbing.  
  
  
*  
  
The next day at school didn't seem to get any better.   
  
" I don't know what's gotten into you Miss Roshi, but if you're not going  
to pay attention you're going to be asked to leave. " the teacher scolded sharply.  
  
" Yes Ms. Sana, I'm sorry. " Marron mumbled. The teacher glared at her.  
  
After class Marron walked outside the school.   
  
" Come on Mar, you've gotta focus. You can't let Trunks and Pan ruin your  
life like this. " Just then the object of her hatred approached her.  
  
" Hey Marron how ya doin? " Pan smiled.  
  
Marron slapped on a fake grin " Just fine. " she grumbled  
  
" That's good. Trunks thought you might be taking the break-up kinda hard."  
  
" Why would he think that?" Marron said gaining an air of haughtiness.  
  
" I dunno, maybe because he started dating me so soon afterward..."  
  
" I think he broke up with me because Vegeta didn't like the fact that  
he was in love with a human. " Marron broke in.  
  
Pan smiled, " Oh come on Mar, don't be so jealous, things just didn't   
work out between you that's all. "   
  
Marron glared at her and was about to answer when Trunks came up.  
  
" Hey Pan. " he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he saw Marron.  
" Oh, umm, hey Marron.." His face grew red.  
  
" Oh hi Trunks, sorry I can't stay and talk, I've really gotta run. "   
she turned and began walking back to the school.  
  
" We'll see you later then. " Pan called.  
  
She turned to Trunks. " She seems so mad at me. "  
  
" Don't worry, it's not your fault. She'll get over it eventually."  
  
*  
  
After Marron wandered around the mall with her mother.   
  
" Oh, do you think they've got that dress in my size? " 18 said. Marron  
just shrugged.   
  
" 18, hi! how are you? " a familiar voice called from across the store.  
  
" Oh, Bulma. I'm doing just fine. " 18 said.  
  
" Hey mom..." MArron started spotting Bura and Goten.  
  
" Do you think this dress looks good on me? " 18 asked holding up the dress.  
  
" Mom I'm..."   
  
" Yeah, it looks beautiful!" Bulma excaimed  
  
" MOM! "   
  
" Marron please! Not while I'm talking." 18 scolded.  
  
Marron frowned, then turned and walked twords her two friends.  
  
" Hey Bura! Goten! Wait up!" Marron called.  
  
" Oh, hi Marron, What're you doin? " Bura smiled.  
  
" Just shopping with my mom, so what're you two doin? "   
  
" We're gonna meet up with Trunks and Pan at the arcade. I'm gonna finaly  
beat Pan in pinball. Do ya wanna come with us? "  
  
Marron clenched her fists, at the mention of Pan. " That little good for  
nothing baka. " Marron fumed.  
  
" Hey! That little good for nothing baka you're talking about is my niece  
ya' know! " Goten said angrily.  
  
" Okay, Goten settle down, she didn't mean it. " Bura quickly stepped in  
  
" Yes I... "   
  
" Okay, we'd better get going, I'll see you later Marron." Bura pulled  
Goten away. " Geese, I don't know what's gotten into her."  
  
Marron watched them leave then went to buy some things.   
  
" Damn that Pan, and Goten, and the entire Son family for that matter. No  
the entire saiyan race! "   
  
She tried desperatly not to cry as she made some purhases, maybe this would  
make people notice how she felt.  
  
" Oh Marron, there you are, ready to go? " 18 asked.   
  
" Yeah."  
  
Marron lay in bed, alone in the dark. Alone in the dark when depression  
can hit its hardest.  
  
" They don't need me anymore, Bura, Goten, Trunks, and that little baka  
Pan. This is all her fault. If it weren't for her then it would be me in Trunks arms.  
They don't care about me, they wouldn't notice if I disappeared without a trace,  
they wouldn't care if...I...died.  
***  
  
Poor Marron. Well I've gotta end it there, review if you want me to continue. 


	2. A bad solution

Thankyou to all the people who reviewed. I think kikikiwie went a little  
overboard though... at least you like my story^_^  
any way on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marron walked down the stairs from her room. She looked  
and felt a whole new person. A desolate lonely person. They had   
to pay attention to her now. When she reached the breakfast table  
the only one there was the old perv Master Roshi.  
  
" Where's mom, and dad. " Marron asked.  
  
" They're, Holy Cow! Marron what did you do that for? "   
he exclaimed looking at her.  
  
" Never mind, " she said irratated. " Where are they?"  
  
" Well, the tournament's coming up again and they decided to  
take up training again. " He said staring at Marron.  
  
" And they failed to mention it to me. " Marron said bitterly,   
picking up her bookbag and heading for the door.  
  
" Aren't you gonna eat something? " Roshi called.  
  
" I'm not hungry! " Marron shouted.  
  
" What's eating her? " Roshi mumbled.  
  
" Stupid tournament. " Marron glowered as she flew he capsule plane  
" Vegeta pulls Trunks out of school the minute he can to train for the   
tournament. Trunks will not see me. Oh well maybe Bura will notice me now."  
  
Pan and Bura stared in surprise as Marron walked in wearing high black   
boots, Black shorts, a black top, a black hat, and heavy black make-up.  
  
" What on earth..." Bura murmered  
  
" Class pay attention please. " The teacher snapped. " Miss Roshi you're  
late, I'd like to see you after class. "   
  
Marron just glared at him. After class the teacher pulled her aside.  
  
" Miss Roshi are you having problems at home or anything? Your other   
teachers and I find your sudden lack of attetion and obidience to the rules   
disturbing. " He looked at Marron expecting an answer. She just glared at him.  
He sighed and shook his head. " Marron we're just trying help, please remember that."  
  
" I don't want YOUR help. " Marron frowned. "There's nothing you can do."  
She turned and left.  
  
" Marron looks royaly pissed, I think we should avoid her..." Bura said.  
" She already wants your head on a platter. "  
  
Pan looked sad. " I feel so bad about that, I wanna know what's making her  
act like this I wanna help. It seems like it's all my fault. "  
  
" It's not your fault Pan. " Bura said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, " Goten popped up, " She's just being a jealous little baka."  
  
Marron stood on the shadows. Her best friend was comforting that little baka,  
and Goten was over there cussing her behind her back. Rage bilt up in her. Avoid her.  
They were all gonna avoid her, for who knows how long? The dark lonliness she had felt  
the night before crept into her heart and the dark thoughts into her mind. The rest of   
the day was completly miserable. She had never felt more alone in all her life.  
  
When Marron got home she threw her backpack on the floor and turned on the t.v.  
  
" Marron can I have the t.v., my favorite arobics show is on. " Roshi poked his   
head in.  
  
Marron gave him a nasty look. " Oh get the f*** outta here. "  
  
" CRILLIAN, MARRON IS WATCHING T.V. WITHOUT DOING HER HOMEWORK AND SHE'S CUSSING! "  
Roshi bellowed.  
  
" Mar, go do your homework, and I don't wanna here you talk like that either. " Crillian  
called from the other room.  
  
" But Dad! My music video is on! " Marron whined.  
  
" No buts young lady, go do your home work. " 18 said " Be good Roshi, we're going out   
training again. "  
  
Roshi didn't answer he was druling over his show.  
  
" Fricken old codger. " Marron murmered she felt alone again. Slowly she went to the phone.  
It was time to talk to Bura. If Bura wasn't going to take a hint, maybe she should tell her outright.  
She slowly dialed Buras number it rang about three times, Marron wavered, she thought of hanging up.   
The answering macine came on Trunks happy voice, the perfect angelic voice of her beloved...  
She slammed the phone down. Tears ran freely. Nobody wanted her they akk hated her.  
  
" Sorry Mar, things just aren't working out. Can you come back later? My parents aren't home   
and I've got Goten over. Don't be so jealous things didn't work out between you two that's all. That   
good for nothing baka you're talking about is my niece ya know! Maybe we should avoid her. She's just   
being a jealous baka. No buts young lady go do your home work. Maybe we should avoid her. " All the   
words of the people she thought were her friends, people she'd thought had loved her, ran through her   
mind. Then her own words last night came to mind. " They don't care about me they wouldn't notice if I  
disappeared without a trace, they wouldn't care if...I...died. "  
  
" They wouldn't care if I died. " Marron said emotionlessly. " They wouldn't care if I died." She  
repeated. " slowly she walked tword the kitchen. She pulled something out of a drawer.  
  
" Hey, Marron what are you doing? " turtle asked in his dopey voice.  
  
" Nothing, now be quiet! " Marron hissed. She stomped outside with an object hidden in her pocket.  
Once outside she threw her capsule plane and took off. She landed out in the middle of nowhere.   
  
She sat cross legged on the ground. She felt lonely and desolate she was alone, she was unwanted.  
  
" There is no reason to go on living. " Marron said tonelessly. " They wouldn't care if I died."  
She pulled the kitchen knife out of her pocket. She stared down at it for a long time. She was afraid, but...  
she saw Trunks' face, heard him laughing happily, smiling. " Sorry Mar..."  
She took the knife and slit her wrists. She felt the searing pain as the blood rushed out. Then she fell  
unconsious.  
  
A fighter training out in the desolate wasteland felt a small ki approaching.   
  
" Darn can't use energy attacks right now. " The fighter got down low. He'd prefer not to be noticed.  
Then the small ki dropped dangerously.  
  
" What on earth? " The fighter flew towords the ki, and found the almost lifeless girl on the ground   
lying in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
"OMG!" the fighter wrapped some cloth around her wrists, scooped her up and flew away.  
  
***  
  
Okay! Time to vote! who do you think is Marrons rescuer? Tell me who you think it is when you review. 


	3. Helping hands

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood over Marrons bed as Uubu walked in.  
  
" Piccolo what are you doing here? We were supposed to go out and train." He saw Marron asleep. " Who's she? " he stared at her.  
  
" Her name's Marron, I'm friends with her father. Will you please stay with her while I get a senzu bean, and break the news to her parents. "  
Piccolo turned to leave.  
  
" What happened to her? " Uubu was still staring.   
  
" Her wrists were cut open, she's lost alot of blood. I'm not sure how it happened. " Piccolo flew out the window as the sun began to set.  
  
" She's like an angel. " Uubu thought.  
  
Marrons eyes flickered open, she was in a dark hospital room. It was   
night out side, she saw a dark figure asleep in the chair beside her bed.  
  
" Could it be Trunks..."Then she fell asleep again.   
  
*  
  
" Are you awake? " the nurse poked her head in. Marron was but she didn't answer. " I think she's still asleep, maybe you should come back  
later. "  
  
" Can I see her anyway? It'll only take a second. "  
  
The nurse paused, " Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but only for a moment and don't wake her up. "   
  
The little girl walked in and sat by Marrons bed. " Mar are you awake? "   
  
Hate rose in Marron at the sound of her voice.  
  
" Piccolo told us he found you, they don't know what happened to you, but I've got a pretty good idea. Is this because of me? If I did anything that upset you this badly I'm sorry, you shouldn't have done that. " Pans voice caught and tears filled her eyes. " Well I'll see you later. " She whispered leaving some flowers on the table.   
  
*  
  
" OMG!!! " 18 sat down beside Marrons bed, " My poor baby, what happened  
to her? "   
  
" We don't know. " Uubu said quietly. " Piccolo found her when he was waiting to train with me. "   
  
Crillian stood next to 18. " It's gonna be okay honey. " he said worriedly looking down at his motionless daughter. The nurse walked in.  
  
" How're you all doing? " she smiled sadly.  
  
" Fine, how's she doing? " Crillian asked.  
  
The nurse shook her head. " Not so good. Her wrists are cut pretty deepand she'd been bleeding for quite a while before she was found. "   
  
Crillian just nodded. As the nurse left, Uubu put his hand on 18s shoulder. " Don't worry, Piccolo will be back with a senzu bean any..."  
  
" I'm here. " Piccolo stepped in.  
  
" Alright! " Crillian said loudly.  
  
" Please don't yell. " Marron mumbled softly opening her eyes.  
  
" Marron? " 18 looked at her anxiously. " How are you feeling honey."   
  
Marron didn't answer.   
  
" Here take this. " Uubu fed her the senzu bean.   
  
Marrom blinked a couple times, and looked around surprised. Then she   
remembered everything that had happened.   
  
" Who are you? " She asked softly looking at Uubu.  
  
He blushed a little and looked at his feet. " My name's Uubu. " he mumbled.  
  
" Mar, what happened to you? " Crillian asked.   
  
Marron just looked up at him with big sad eyes. She was afraid to tell them.afraid of how they'd react.   
  
" Why don't we just let her be for a while. " 18 said " You can ask her later.Let's just get her home now."18 craddled Marron in her arms as she and Crillian left for Roshis island. Marron felt ashamed of what she'd tried to do, as she crawled into her bed. Her parents were so afraid.  
  
" Why would anyone want to try to kill her? " Uubu asked Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo sighed. " Uubu, I don't want you to tell anyone this, especially Marrons parents. It's something she needs to tell them on her own."  
  
" What is it? " Uubu asked looking at Piccolo confused.  
  
" I found the knife in her hand. I think she tried to commit suicide."  
  
Uubus jaw dropped. " What would cause such a beautiful incarnation of an angel to try to kill herself? " he thought.   
  
Marrons depression was at its worst. If her parents tried to ask her what happened she'd simply pretend she didn't hear them.   
  
Crillian flew up to Dendes lookout.   
  
" Hello? Is anyone here? " he called.  
  
Uubu came out. " Hey Crillian how's Marron doing? "   
  
"I don't know." Crillian shook his head. " She won't tell us what happened. I'm afraid, someone might try to hurt her again. Would you please... would you please watch her for me? When she's going to and from school and all. It's a big favor I know but..."  
  
" It's alright. " Uubu nodded. He felt guilty remembering what Piccolo had told him. But Marron had to tell her parents herself. " I won't let anyone hurt her. "   
  
Crillian smiled. " Thanks kid."  
  
*  
  
Marron walked down the halls of the school. Things had become worse. People avoided her and gave her funny looks. Rumors were spreading about what had happened to her. Some were saying she was being tracked by a criminal organization that was going to kill them all, some were saying she was a suicidal maniac, or a homicidal maniac. Marron didn't care anymore. If they wanted to be a buch of good for nothing bakas than they coukd go ahead and do that. She slammed her locker angrily. Several people stepped away. Bura approached her uncertainly.  
  
" Mar, are you gonna be okay? " Bura looked almost scared. " Piccolo told us how he found you. We were so worried. "   
  
" Worried? " Marron thought. " Were they really worried about me? Or were they just guilty? Guilty of what they drove her to do. " Marron narrowed her eyes and turned away from her best friend without a word.  
  
" Marron..." Bura called after her. But her friend did not turn back.  
  
*  
  
Marron began walking down the street after school alone.  
  
" Hey Marron! " Someone yelled behind her. She spun around to yell at the classmate to leave her alone when she saw it wasn't her classmate at all.  
  
" Yamcna! What're you doing here? " Marron asked surprised.   
  
" Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by and say hi. Why don't you come on a quick walk with me talk a little alright? "   
  
" I'm kinda busy right now. " She started to turn away.  
  
" No you're not. " He shook his head. " How do you expect people to help you out of your problems when you won't let them? "   
  
Marron looked at him a little confused.  
  
" You want people to help you and love you, but when someone tries you push them away and make up some excuse that they aren't really sincere. It's the way depression works. Let me help."  
  
Marron stopped and thought for a moment. Then answered. " Alright I'll come. "  
  
Yamcha and Marron walked tothe park in silence. He sat down on a park bench. " Have a seat. " He patted the bench next to him. Marron reluctantly sat down. " Now, can you tell me what's wrong? " he asked gently.   
  
Marron suddenly burst into tears. " Oh Yamcha I've been such a baka! I tried to kill myself! That's what happened! " She sobbed uncontrollably.  
Yamcha patted her head comfortingly.  
  
" It's gonna be okay, you're alright now. " he said softly. " Why'd you do it Mar? "   
  
Still sniffling Marron told him everything. " You must think I'm stupid now. Trying to kill myself over somthing like this. " She said bitterly.  
  
" No Mar, I don't think you're stupid. I agree it was a stupid thing to do, but you're not stupid. I understand completely. i felt the same way you do when Bulma left me for Vegeta. But you have to go on Mar. There are other fish in the sea, you don't need to keep concentrating on the one that got away. You understand? "   
  
Marron nodded slightly.   
  
" Well it's starting to get dark. You want me to walk with you? " Yamcha offered.  
  
Marron shook her head. " I want some time to think for a while. "  
  
" Okay. " Yamcha got up. " You can always call me if you need to talk."  
  
Marron nodded and headed down the path. She had a million thoughts swimming through her head. Would she really ever get over Trunks? Was there someone else out there for her? She began to dig through her purse to find her plane capsule when she heard a mettalic click behind her.  
  
" Alright sweetie, hand over the purse or I'll shoot! "   
  
*  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thankyou to all my reviewers! To all the rest of you please review! Please read my other stories to. 


	4. The other fish in the sea

Disclaimer: I ain't got nuttin.  
  
AN: Review please! ^_^ Pretty please!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Marron dropped her purse. The man shove the gun into her back as he rumaged through her purse.  
  
He clicked his tounge and shook his head. "You don't have much stuff little lady, I'm gonna hafta..."  
  
Marron squeezed her eyes shut terrified. Then there was a thump and the sound of meatal clattering to the ground. Slowly Marron turned around. The attacker was out cold leaned against a tree, the gun was on the ground. Marron saw someone running down the path.  
  
"Wait stop!!!" She screamed.   
  
The figure stopped and turned around for a second. Marron ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me alone! I don't wanna be by myself! Please!" Marron began sobbing uncontrollably. " Please don't leave me alone."   
  
Uubu looked down at Marron surprised. He picked Marron up gently. "It's okay, I won't leave you alone." He whispered softly. "I'll take you home." Uubu flew down to Master Roshis island with Marron in his arms. He knocked on the the door. 18 answered it.  
  
"OMG! What happened!" 18 let Uubu in.  
  
"She's gonna be okay." Uubu set Marron down on the couch. "She was attacked by a mugger. She's just been under a little stress, so she's kinda hysterical."  
  
18 held Marron close. "Thankyou." 18 held Marron tightly."Crillian! Get in here!"   
  
"What's going on?" Crillian rushed in. He saw Marron, then looked up at Uubu.   
  
"Thanks for bringing her home." Crillian tried to smile.   
  
Uubu just nodded.  
  
Crillian put his hand on Marrons head. "Are you gonna be okay baby?" Marron nodded and slowly struggled to get her sobbing under control.  
  
"I think I should get moving now." Uubu said uncomfortably. He turned towords the door.  
  
Marron sat up. "Wait!" She ran over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Thankyou for helping me again." She whispered. Uubu's cheeks started to turn red. Marron let go.   
  
Uubu smiled at her as he headed out the door. Outside Uubu soared into the air. He felt like he was in heavan. The golden haired angel had hugged him. Marron, Marron the beautiful golden angel.  
  
***  
  
Marron took a deep breath. When she saw Pan coming down the hall. She stepped out in front of her. Pan looked at her surprised. Then she forced a smile.  
  
"Hey Marron. What's up?"  
  
"I owe you an apology." Marron whispered, looking down at her feet.   
  
Pans mouth dropped open in shock. She hadn't been expecting this. She quickly composed herself. "Apology for what?" Pan stammered.  
  
"Knock it off! You know very well what!" Marron said indignatly.  
  
Pan grinned. "I guess I do. Did you...try to kill yourself because of us? Me and Trunks I mean?"   
  
"You knew that I did it?"  
  
"Well, me and Trunks just kinda guessed." Pan looked at the floor uncomfortably. "We thought we were gonna be responsible for killing you again."  
  
A new wave of guilt hit Marron like a ton of bricks. Trunks and Pan, they'd risked their lives finding the Dragonballs to bring her back. Marron leaned over and gave Pan a quick hug.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Are you still mad at me for going out with Trunks?" Pan asked timidly.  
  
Marron paused for a second. " No. I had a talk with Yamcha. He told me there were other fish in the sea I could go after. I think I found mine."  
  
Pan smiled. "I'm so happy for you! So who's the lucky guy?" They both talked as they walked on to their next class. Trunks was waiting outside his class. He looked surprised to see Marron and Pan together.  
  
"Um, hi. What's going on?" he asked confused.  
  
"I just realised how stupid I've been acting." Marron said ashamed.   
  
A smile spread across Trunks face. "Aw Mar, it's great to have you back. " He gave Pan a little kiss on the forehead as she headed off to her class. "Let's all get together later on today. Me you two, Bura and Goten. Is that good for you guys?"  
  
"Yeah." Pan nodded. "I've gotta get to my class. I'll tell Bura. Where we gonna meet?"  
  
"At my house." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, see you both later!" Pan called as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey Trunks, is it okay if I bring someone along? " Marron asked.  
  
"Sure it's fine wiht me and I don't think the others would mind." Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Thanks." Marron smiled.  
  
***  
  
Marron landed her capsule plane on the platform. She put the capsule in her purse.  
  
"Now, where would he be? Will he come?" Marron thought worriedly. "Maybe he dosn't like me."  
  
She tiptoed around back to the garden with the waterfall. Uubu was sitting on a bench staring at the water, the mist falling lightly around him.  
  
"Hi Marron." he said brightly without turning around. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Ummm..." Marron sudenly drew a blank. What was she doing here? This wouldn't work!  
  
Uubu turned around and smiled. "Have a seat." he patted the bench.   
  
"T...thanks." Marron sat down awkwardly.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it? The waterfall I mean. It's really peaceful here. Me and Piccolo both come out here to meditate alot."  
  
"Oh." Marron looked at the falls in wonder. "It is very beautiful." She turned to see Uubu was looking at her.  
  
"Yes it is." Uubu said softly. His eyes met hers. "Very beautiful."  
  
Marron felt her cheeks turning red so she turned back to looking at the waterfall. "Uubu...I came here to ask you if you'd... Well you see, Pan, Trunks, Bura, Goten, and I are gonna meet later today. I was wondering if you'd maybe come with me?" Marron said hopefully.  
  
Uubu was silent for a moment. "Of coarse I'll come." he smiled at her.  
  
Relief spread across Marrons face. "Well I see you there then!" Marron beamed happily. " We're meeting at the capsule corporation. I can't wait!"  
  
Uubu smiled after her as she skipped off.  
  
"Neither can I." he said softly. He lay back in the grass, happier than he'd ever been in his life. "The Marron, my little angel." he whispered. 


End file.
